s3acfandomcom-20200214-history
Restrictions on Item Usage
back to Apocalypse Challenge - ordered by activity Use Item: *Your Sims may not use the “sell” interaction with objects (such as completed paintings, or workbench items) (Business) *Once any Sim grows into an elder, you may no longer issue any direct commands to them, nor cancel any of their actions. You may still cancel actions that would otherwise break another restriction (such as playing computer games). You may also direct an elder to quit their job if they happen to miss a day of work with the Master Thief restriction still in effect. (Comforting Children) Self: *Sims may not Zeneport to places. (Athletics, Military.) *Your Sims may not choose "call police" during a robbery if they happen to click on themselves.(DNA) *Your Sims may not choose "call fire department" if they happen to click on themselves during a fire (DNA) *Sims may not meditate (Rock Star) *Sims may not chose "change outfit" by clicking on themselves.(Stylist) TV: *Sims may only watch TV between the hours of 5pm and midnight on weeknights. They may watch all day long on Saturday or Sunday.(Director) *Sims with televisions are limited to The Work Out channel, Cookin' Cable, the Fishing channel and Got Garden. (Actor) *Sims may not play games on the computer nor may they play video games on the TV or with the virtual reality helmet (Spy) *Sims may not write mystery novels or watch the mystery channel on TV. (Private Eye) Cell Phone *The cell phone in sims backpack inventories is a glorified walkie-talkie with multiple channels. **You can call other sims you are acquainted with (you have their ham radio call sign), **you can invite over sims you are good friends with or you have a romantic relationship with, **you can quit your job (if you are late for work or you turn elder before Comforting Children has been cleared). (Science) *Sims may only use the telephone for calling friends and acquaintances or for quitting work, even if science has been lifted.These restrictions are lifted on Mondays and Thursdays, when sims may call all day long, chat on the internet, troll forums, etc.(Private Eye) *Travel (Politics, Law Enforcement - International Super Spy, Law Enforcement - Dynamic DNA Profiler, Business; Source: general) *Sims may not leave the neighborhood to go on adventures.(Military) *Sims may not go on International Adventures because the weather is too rough to permit flight.(Symphonic) *Your Sims may not hire service Sims of any kind. (Business) *Sims may not hire or befriend Service Sims (like the mail carrier, the butler, the maid etc).(Spy) *Service Sims may not be hired (also restricted by Business).(Thief) *You may not call the exterminator (also requires Business to hire Service Sim).(Science) *You may not use the “Delivery” menu on the phone to order Pizza or Chinese food. (Culinary) *Children and Teen sims may not do after school activities (Day Care, education) *Children and Teen sims may not go to boarding school (Day Care, education, politics, L.E. DNA and L.E. Super Spy) *Cameras may not be used.(da Vinci) *Sims may not Take Pictures with cameras or cell phones.(Science) *Sims may not call the fire department for any reason.(Firefighter) *Sims may not throw parties of any kind.(Actor) **Sims may not mourn at graves or hold funerals.(Ghost Hunter) *If Director has been lifted, sims MAY attend parties thrown by resident townies.(Director) *Your Sims may not use the “emergency” tab on the phones. (DNA) *Your Sims may not call the police to look for runaway teens.(DNA) *Sims who are not friends with a member of the household may not enter the house. (Spy) *Sims may only be invited to come to visit during daylight hours. They must leave the home lot by midnight.(Spy) *You may not invite over any Sims… with four exceptions…. **If you have a romantic involvement with a sim, you may invite them over at any time (True love knows no fear ). **If you have a car placed on your lot, you may also invite sims over that your sim is friends with. **If you do NOT have a car, your sim must be BEST friends with a sim before you can invite them over. **You may still hail and socialize with walk-bys as normal.(Military) * *Sims may not take unpaid time off.(Thief) Computer *The one computer you are allowed is nothing more than a glorified typewriter. You may only use the cheapest computer to write books or articles or practice writing. Sims may not work from home on it either. (If Sims autonomously play games just cancel the action)(Science) *Sims may only use the computer for looking for jobs and for writing, even if science has been cleared.These restrictions are lifted on Mondays and Thursdays, when sims may call all day long, chat on the internet, troll forums, etc.(Private Eye) *Travel (Politics, Law Enforcement - International Super Spy, Law Enforcement - Dynamic DNA Profiler, Business; Source: general) *Sims may not leave the neighborhood to go on adventures.(Military) *Sims may not go on International Adventures because the weather is too rough to permit flight.(Symphonic) *Sims may not go on Vacation because the instruments at the airports are non-functional. (Science) *Your Sims may not become business partners with or purchase any community lots or vacation homes. (Business) *Your Sims *are* allowed to finish writing novels and collect the royalties. (Business) *Sims may not write mystery novels (Private Eye) *Sims may not play games on the computer nor may they play video games on the TV or with the virtual reality helmet (Spy) *Sims may not chat online, surf the internet, blog or make forum posts.(Spy) Fridge/Food *Sims may only prepare food once per sim day. Once any sim has prepared food, no other may do so for the rest of the day. A sim making a one-serving meal counts. (An easy way to keep track of this restriction is to turn the fridge backwards after a sim has taken food from it, and keeping it that way until midnight or place it in a room by itself and lock the door to everybody. Open it again at midnight) Sims pulling out baby bottles does NOT count against this limit and may be done as many times per day as needed. Feeding a toddler babyfood in the high chair DOES count against the daily limit, however.Feeding any fish in bowls on the lot COUNTS as the family's one meal of the day. (Culinary) *sims may only make a single peanutbutter sandwich or get a single quick meal out of the fridge as your one meal per sim day. The founder may only have quick meals or peanutbutter sandwiches until Hopelessness is lifted and the spouse is moved in. (Hopelessness) *Sims may NOT put leftovers back in the fridge (Culinary) *Sims may only prepare group meals if there are more than 1 sim living on the lot. One group meal OR one quick meal per sim day. This means you can't feed visitors - they have to go home and starve for themselves. (Culinary) *If an heir outlives both their parents, and they are the only one left on the lot, and they have not yet moved in a spouse, they can only eat quick meals or peanutbutter sandwiches from the fridge. (Culinary) *Sims may not stock fish or vegetables in the fridge, even if The Amazing Naturalist has been cleared.(Culinary) *Sims may not prepare or eat Autumn Salad, even if amazing naturalist has been cleared. (Culinary) *Autumn Salad, Fruit Parfait and any other dish that requires vegetables or fruits may not be prepared, ordered at restaurants or bought pre-made.(Naturalist) *Sims may not prepare, purchase from community lots or eat Sushi, Grilled Salmon, Lobster Thermidor or any other dish containing fish.(Naturalist) Skill Learning: *Sims may not use exercise equipment on community lots or at other sims' homes (Athletic) *Sims may not learn the Martial Arts skill (Athletics) *The only objects that may be used to build athletic skill are a television or a radio. (Athletics) *The only thing stereos may be used for is to work out.(Rock Star) *Only Sims currently in the Architecture or Stylist careers may use the Drafting Table. (Architecture) *The drafting table may not be purchased unless the Architect restriction has been cleared.(da Vinci) *nor may they learn the Mixology skill (Culinary) *Due to broken supply chains, sims may only use the sculptor's bench or the inventor's work bench or the easel to make one item per sim day (only one of these objects may be used per day). (Business) *The family may have ONE book case, ONE radio, ONE easel, ONE Sculptor's deck, ONE Inventor's bench, ONE acoustic guitar and ONE chess table as skill building items. If Athletics has been cleared, the family may have ONE of either the bench press OR the treadmill, but not both.ALL sims in the household may use the book case, boom box, easel, chess table and athletic equipment if it's restriction has been lifted ONLY sims in the Music career may use the guitar ONLY sims attempting to lift Da Vinci restrictions may use the sculptor's deck or inventor's bench. (da Vinci) *Sims may not use the Inventor's Bench (Science) *After discovering all the inventions that can be made, the sim in question may skill up by practicing making widgets.(da Vinci) *Sims may not purchase toy boxes, doll houses, xylophones, the pegboards or the block table for their toddlers and children.(da Vinci) *Director sims may not write screenplays (Journalism) *Sims may not learn the Nectar making skill (Spy) *EXCEPT for sims in the Music career attempting to lift this restriction, no sims may play or learn the guitar skill.(Rock Star) *No one may learn the Bass, Piano or Drums.(Rock Star) *Sims may not use telescopes (too cloudy to see anything).(Symphonic) *Sims may not look through the telescope during the day. (Private Eye) *Sims cannot garden or go fishing. The land and the waters are all dormant.(Symphonic) *Sims may not garden (a viable alternative to the toxic ash that passes for soil has not yet been found).(Science) *Sims may not go fishing (the water in the ocean, in lakes and in streams is still too toxic for sims to even approach)(Science) *Sims may not catch the deathfish. They cannot even fish where a deathfish might spawn.(Ghost Hunter) *EXCEPT for the sim attempting to lift this restriction, no sim may grow a garden.(Naturalist) *EXCEPT for the sim attempting to lift this restriction, no sim may go fishing.(Naturalist) *Sims may not learn photography.(Private Eye) * * Misc: *Sims may not use the Picnic Basket or the Buffet Table. (Culinary) *Sims may not use the fire pit to roast marshmallows, fish, vegetables or hot dogs. (Culinary) *Sims may not "Make Drinks" at juice bars (Culinary) *Child sims may not use the toy oven to make baked goods. (Culinary) *Children and Teen sims may not may not play in or own tree houses (Day Care, Naturalist) *Sims may not play on the playground, ride the playground horse or play in the sand. (Day Care, Da Vinci) *Sims may not play in the sand or in sand boxes (Naturalist) *Children may not play submarine in the tub.(Day Care) *Children may not "go for a joy ride" on the sofa.(Day Care) *Children may not play pretend.(Day Care) *Teens may not choose to pull pranks.(Day Care) *Sims may not use the slip n slide (Day Care, naturalist) *Children may not use the dress up trunk (Day Care) *Adults may not Woohoo in the shower, the tree house or other odd places. They can only woohoo in bed (they have to watch after the kids and don't have the freedom for all those imaginative places) (Day Care) *The stroller may not be used at all.(Day Care) *If science restrictions have been lifted, you may use the floor effusers, harvesters, miners and time machines you build. Otherwise, these items must be placed into your family inventory, never to be taken out again or sold.(da Vinci) *Any Simbots you create MUST be turned out into the wild. They may not be moved into the household.(da Vinci) *Sims may not "Read Something" unless it is a novel that has been published by someone in the family, a skill book or a book received as part of a career opportunity.(Actor) *The only books that may be read are skill books, books written by family sims and books received as material for Job Opportunities. If your sim gets a book from a shelf that is NOT one of the above you must cancel the action. I find it easiest to just delete the 2 or 3 novels that come with a bookshelf and only put skill books, opportunity books and family written novels there. (Journalism) *If a sim who has been moved into the family has a non-skill book, or non-career related book in their inventory, it must be sold immediately as part of the resources brought in by the arriving spouse.(Journalism) *Spirits may not be released.(Ghost Hunter) *Sims may not mourn at graves or hold funerals.(Ghost Hunter) *The paper may not be used at all for any other purpose other than finding a job or recycling.(Journalism) *Sims may not play games on the computer nor may they play video games on the TV or with the virtual reality helmet (Spy) *Sims may not dance at all.(Rock Star) *Sims may not run through the sprinkler(Science) *Sims may only use the “Practice Speech” interaction on mirrors(Stylist) *Sims may not use dressers to change their clothes or plan their outfits.(Stylist) *EXCEPT for the sim attempting to lift this restriction, no sim may harvest any plants or collect any seeds from anywhere in the neighborhood (Naturalist) *EXCEPT for the sim attempting to lift this restriction, no sim may collect bugs or butterflies.(Naturalist) *Sims may not stock ponds with fish.(Naturalist) *You may not use the recycle bins.(Naturalist) *Sims may not rummage in garbage cans. Not even journalists or Law Enforcement.(Private Eye) *Sims may not lock their doors or fences.If culinary restrictions are still in place, the door to the pantry may still be locked (you may lock your refrigerator in a room) (Private Eye) *Kleptomaniac sims may not choose to steal anything from other sims or properties nor can they return what they have stolen autonomously.(Private Eye) *